


Все, что пожелаешь

by Lubava21



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21





	Все, что пожелаешь

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Ленни.

Незнакомец щелкает зажигалкой и улыбается. Его белоснежные зубы — единственное, что можно различить в кромешной тьме. Хотя нет, не единственное. Ленни видит руки — широкие ладони взрослого мужчины, пальцы с аккуратными ногтями, жесткие волосы, покрывающие тыльную сторону кисти. Силуэт едва вырисовывается: на мужчине длинное одеяние — плащ. Или сутана? Ленни хорошо различает голову — короткие волосы побиты сединой на висках, — но вот лицо не разглядеть, как ни старайся. Если долго всматриваться, кажется, что его и вовсе нет — просто темная дыра.

Незнакомец затягивается и выпускает облако дыма. Ленни привык называть его незнакомцем, вот только они знакомы дольше, чем с кем-либо другим из его окружения. Он появился раньше, чем Ленни попал в приют и встретился с сестрой Мэри и Эндрю. Ленни привык считать его богом. Вот только «бог» всегда слишком походил на самого Ленни. В детстве это был мальчик, потом юноша, теперь — мужчина, не выпускающий изо рта сигарету. Возможно, богу так проще с ним общаться (вернее, ему так проще общаться с богом), но разве бог прячется за чужими лицами, а свое скрывает в тени? Ленни всегда думал, что никто не в силах постичь _его_ замысел. До сегодняшнего дня. Даже удивительно, что червячок сомнения прокрался в его душу только сейчас. 

— Кто ты? — повторяет Ленни настойчиво. Он почти уверен, что ответа не последует, но тем не менее не отступает. — Чего тебе от меня нужно?

— Мне?

Вместе со словами изо рта незнакомца вылетает облако сигаретного дыма. На секунду кажется, что сквозь дым проступят черты лица, но тьма остается такой же густой. Голос человека не похож на голос Ленни. Однако он уверен, что, если послушает запись любого своего обращения, услышит именно его. 

— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — говорит незнакомец. — Напротив, это ты всегда что-то у меня просил: придать сил, указать путь. Разве я когда-либо отказывал? А ведь порой ты желал невозможного. Исцели эту женщину. Сделай меня папой. Накажи сестру Антонию.

От последней фразы Ленни вздрагивает. В горле мгновенно пересыхает. 

— Я исполнял все твои просьбы. И буду исполнять. Только попроси.

Сам того не желая, Ленни произносит:

— А что взамен? 

Ленни думает, что бог не должен требовать платы. В то же время не задать этот вопрос он просто не может.

— То же, что ты делаешь уже много лет, — отвечает незнакомец. — Служить.

Он щелчком пальцев выбрасывает окурок. Теперь Ленни различает лишь темный силуэт.

— Служи мне верой и правдой. Служи _мне_ …

***

Ленни просыпается в холодном поту, как всегда бывает после таких снов. Первым делом он встает на колени и молится так усердно, как только может. Потом идет в душ, завтракает и снова молится. «Я служу господу», — повторяет он про себя. На его рабочем столе лежит доклад о странной кончине сестры Антонии.

«Господу…»


End file.
